Raven At My Door
by Master Of The Day
Summary: Naruto is trapped with no means of escape, but hope is not lost a a raven perches itself at his cell door. Yaoi SxN Death in later chapters.


_**Pairing: SasuNaru**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (MxM), lemon, language, death in later chapters**_

_**Beta: Un-beta'd**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much my brain farts, I can't think of ways to overthrow Kishi-Sensei**_

_**Auhtor: Master Of The Day**_

_**Summary: Naruto's trapped with no way to escape. All is not lost as a raven perches itself at his cell door.**_

_**Chapter One: This is my home, my prison**_

Dark. Dreary. Miserable.

Blue, depressed eyes scanned the room. It really couldn't be called a room, it was a cell. Barred door and window, cold stone floor and walls. Water leaked from all corners of the ceiling. Barely a lick of light passed through the rusted metal bars on the window. There was no bed for him to sleep on, no chair for him to sit upon.

The cell had been this boys home for as long as he can remember, it wasn't really a home for him. This is the place where he was kept, stolen from his family many years ago. This was no home, this was a prison.

Uzumaki Naruto, a bright blue eyed and energetic blond, well at least he used to be. Haven been taken from his family at the young age of four and now being sixteen, that meant he had been trapped here for _twelve _long years. Twelve years without seeing the grin on his father's face or the scolding, but loving, look his mother would give the two for trailing mud into her clean house.

Naruto let a gentle smile cross his face, he couldn't remember much about times he had shared with his family, but the memories he did have were kept and cherished.

_"Papa! C'mon, huwwy up!" A young Naruto yelled, bouncing from one foot to the other. He giggled as his dad got closer, the mans spiky yellow hair and striking blue eyes identical to that of his sons. _

_"I'm coming Naru-chan, ooh~" Minato wheezed as he kneeled on the floor, head lowered with his bangs covering his eyes and the conniving smirk ethced across his lips._

_"Papa?" Naruto said in a little quiet, worried voice. He stepped forward, only a foot or so away from his dad's kneeling figure. He leaned forward to ruffle his dads spiky locks, seeing if his Tou-chan was okay. He squeaked in surprise and happiness as his father lunged forward and tickled his poor tummy furiously. "Aaah~! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan~!" Naruto squealed through giggles, calling his mother over from where she was sat on the porch. _

_Naruto's mother was a beauty to behold, Kushina had long, face framing red hair. Her blue eyes a couple of shades lighter than her husband's and son's. _

_Kushina stood with a sigh, shaking her head., a picture of exasperation. Although the smile on her face and the joy glinting in her eyes told a different story._

_"Honestly what am I going to do with you boys?" She asked, hands on her hips, towering over the two wrestling blond's on the grass. Both boys, _her _boys, grinned up at her innocently. Both accusing the other of starting it. Under the cover of his Papa's body, young Naruto was kicking his father in the tummy, not hard enough to hurt but enough to tick him off. Minato on the other hand, was poking Naruto in the ribs, a prime tickle spot on the 3 year old. Both tried to cover their giggles._

_"Dear, please get off Naru-chan." Kushina said sternly. Minato pouted but did as he was told. Naruto still laid on the grass, from the tone of his voice his mother had used, he didn't like the way this was going. "This is a job for the-." She paused for dramitic effect, which worked as Naruto scrunched his eyes closed and brought his little clenched fists to his mouth. "The tummy monster!!" She laughed and dived straight to her little cherubs tummy. Lifting his shirt while Naruto squirmed and squeled, she placed her open mouth on his stomach and blew a giant raspberry._

_"Aahaha! Kaa-chan! Yamette!" Naruto laughed, wriggling from his mother's grasp, he ran. With his parents chasing him, Naruto ran faster, grinning all the way around the Namikaze estate that he called home._

Home. He snorted. He didn't know what home was anymore.

Placing a hand on his flat stomach, forgetting about his ribcage that he could feel through the skin from being malnourished, he giggled. He may have hated the 'tummy monster' when he was three but it was better than the treatment he received here. He looked up when he heard a scuttling sound. Only finding a rat running across the cell, it wasn't unusual, rats came in and out all day, everyday. It sort of reminded him of his first pet.

Kyuubi.

He smiled when thinking of the creature, not quite a fox but not quite a dog either. His mother had ordered him not to bring it home, and when mother says no, daddy always says yes.

_"Tou-chan! Tou-chan!" Naruto bellowed in one of the many halls that made up the Namikaze mansion. Running up a grand staircase, heading to where his father _should _be working in his office on the second floor. His little legs pupmed faster as he got closer to the giant oak door to his daddy's office. He wasn't meant to go in there but this was an emergency. He burst open the door, forget knocking, knocking is for chumps. He sprang into the room, dismissing his father's confused face and the ramen noodle hanging from his mouth._

_Minato sucked the noodle in with a 'slurp' "Naru-chan, what's up little buddy?" The elder blond asked. He set the chopsticks down and tried to hide the ramen from Naruto's view, the little tyke was as bad as him when it came to ramen._

_"Emergency! Tou-chan it's an emergency!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. He pulled at his dad's shirt. Minato stood, his heart going a mile a minute. Minato let Naruto lead back through the winding halls, with Naruto completely ignoring his questions of 'what's going on?' and 'where are we going?'. Naruto had pulled Minato all through the house and out the back door._

_Behind the Namikaze estate there was achres of woodland, all of it belonging to them, it was more to keep hunters from getting to the foxes than them just flaunting money around. Near one of the trees, that made the entrance to the vast wood lay Naruto's favourite orange jacket, laying on the grass. Minato mentioned that Naruto's mother would be furious if he took that back inside with grass stains on it......again. Naruto finally let go of Minato's shirt and ran over to his jacket, slowing to a walk as he got closer. He peeled back the jacket._

_"Tou-chan look! A fox!" He smiled excitedly. Minato got down on his haunches, putting the groan and cracks of his bones to not enough exercise, he refused to admit that he was getting old. Sure enough under the orange jacket lay a sleeping fox cub, it didn't look new born but it wasn't big enough to be an adult. The fox stirred and Minato pulled Naruto back a little, not wanting to fox to lash out and bite his son if it got scared by the attention. The fox yawned, it's sharp teeth bared visible to the two. The cub scanned it's surroundings, locking eyes on Naruto the fox yipped happily and trotted over. It stopped when it noticed that there were two blond's and one was a lot bigger than the other. _

_Naruto took his papa's hand and held it out to the fox, Minato watched fascinated as the fox sniffed his big hand and gave the palm a little lick with it's rough tongue and then nuzzling against it._

_"He likes you Tou-chan!" Naruto giggled. The fox climbed into Naruto's lap and let it's tummy be scratched. Minato had never seen a tamed fox act like this never mind a wild one! "Can we keep him?" Naruto asked. Minato raised an eyebrow, wanting to say no but he couldn't, simply couldn't, not with Naruto big blue puppy dog eyes and pouty lip being accompanied by the fox's own sad looking eyes. Minato sighed and gave into the two, nodding his head he agreed to let Naruto keep the fox._

_Naruto jumped up and gave his papa a hug and ran towards the house to show his fox to his bedroom. Minato followed after and entered the back door, he was met with an angry looking Kushina._

_"You gave into the puppy dog eyes again didn't you?" She asked. He nodded and she sighed, running a pretty hand down her face. "He can't keep a wild animal Minato, it's dangerous!" Minato shushed her with a kiss and led her upstairs to Naruto's bedroom, where the three and a half year old had left the door open in his excitement. He placed his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder._

_"Look, he's so happy. You can't take that away from him." He said. Kushina had to admit that Naruto did look happy as the fox lapped at his face, but she certainly was not pleased that her husband, her own husband, was sending her on a guilt trip!_

_"You. Couch. Two weeks." She said shortly, turning back to face her son, which also covered the grin she was wearing after seeing the look on her husbands face. "So Naru-chan." She started getting her sons attention. "What are you going to name him?" She asked with a gentle smile. Naruto's face lit up, his mother had agreed to let him keep the fox too._

_"Kyuubi! I'm naming him Kyuubi." He said proudly, naming the fox after the one in the story books his parents would read him before he went to bed._

He wondered if the fox was still alive after all these years. He wondered if his parents remembered him, were his parents still alive? Bringing his hands to his cheeks, he could feel the scarred skin, three curved scars marked each of his cheeks, they indicated how many times he had tried to escape, and how many times he had failed in doing so.

He heard the tell tale signs of someone entering his cell block, the clanking and rattling of barred doors, echoed through the otherwise silent hallway. No shadow was seen as there was no light to cast a shadow but the voice told him who it was and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Come along Naruto, you know Orichimaru doesn't like waiting."

_**First chapter done. I'm leaving it there because it's like seven in the morning and I haven't been to sleep....at all! Review if you like, I'm not gonna beg.**_

_All rights reserved; Mater Of The Day 2010_


End file.
